Preliminary data from our institution suggests that intramuscular injections of small amounts of botulinum-A toxin (BAT) can lead to improved gait patterns in ambulatory patients with cerebral palsy. It is hypothesized that intramuscular injections of BAT will 1)improve lower extremity function 2)allow antagonistic muscle(s) to achieve their full potential 3)improve antagonist muscle strength by facilitating joint range of motion.